It is important to suppress noise in an electronic device. There are conventionally proposed various noise suppressions are proposed in an electronic device. For example, there is proposed a shield member separately shielding a patient circuit portion and a signal input and output portion in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-96009. Also, in a data transmission device equipped with first and second boards, there is proposed a shield member covering first and second boards and shielding an electrical noise in Japanese Patent No. 3516407.
In a case where an electronic device employs an electronic element, particularly, one having sensitivity of noise, static electricity generated in an outside of the electronic device might malfunction an electronic circuit or an electronic element in the electronic device. For example, in a photoelectric conversion element that includes a photoelectric conversion portion converting optical signals into electrical signals, the photoelectric conversion element is affected by noise and has low electrostatic discharge (ESD) resistance.
In light of these problems, the proposals of the above mentioned patent documents shield the entire board or a special area. The improvement in the ESD resistance of the electronic element is insufficient.